Web Real-Time Communications (WebRTC) is an application programming interface (API) definition being developed by the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) and a companion RTCWEB Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) group to enable runtime platform-independent browser-to-browser applications supporting voice calling, video chat, and peer-to-peer (P2P) file sharing without the need for plugins.